


Angus Rushes In

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: TMA Twitter Au [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Tma/taz crossoverplease read my twitter au before reading this or else you will be very confusedthanks
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Helen | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Angus McDonald, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Michael | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: TMA Twitter Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Angus Rushes In

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired and words are stupid

Angus McDonald had his very first week off from school and he had chosen to spend it with Taako and Kravitz, but right now he was all alone, curled up on the couch in the living reading a Caleb Cleveland novel, it was an old one he had read already, but he liked it enough to read it for a second time. And this was the way he had planned on spending his afternoon, that was until he saw it. 

A bright yellow door. It had not been there, he was certain, Taako would rather die than let such a brigh tacky color in his house. So Angus did what Angus does best. He investigates it. 

He set his book down, not bothering with a bookmark, he'd remember what page he was, and walked over ot the door. 

He couldn't make out anything wrong with it, it was just a door. The strangest part was the feeling radiating off of it, making the boy want to open the door. And he knew that this was more than just criosity, and he knew he should probably wait on Taako to get back before he messed with it, buthe couldn't help himself, he reached for the doorknob, only stopping to make sure he had his lanyard and his dice, and stepped inside the dark corridor. 

* * *

Michael sat up from where it was lounging on Jon's couch,this meant it moved it's legs off of Jon's lap, which caused Jon, who had passed out during the movie to wake up. 

"What're you doing?'', he asked as Michael stood, and moved to wake up Helen who was also asleep. 

"Someone's in the hallway", was all it said, waking Helen quickly and confusing Jon even more. 

"But you're here", Jon reminded them. 

Helen sighed, "Sometimes it does what it wants", She looked back up at the tv and then at her friends scattered around the room, "Do we have to go right now?"

"Yeah, in this particular case I'd rather the murder hallways to not murder the person in them", Michael said and gave Helenn a pointed look, which is hard when the majority of your eyes are spirals and various shapes, and waited for her to feel the presence. 

"A kid? Really?", Helen sighed again,standing up, but she was more awake this time, she looked at Jon, "We'll be back" And with that they both left through their side of the doorway, but before the door shut her heard part of their conversation:

"What kid is scared of things not being real? Kids aren't supposed to be afraid of that?!"

"Michael, do you even remember being a kid?"

"I don't even remember being Michael, not really"

And on that somber note Jon got up to make himself some tea, carefully removing himself from Oliver's arms, and then stepping over Annabelle and Nikola who were asleep on the floor. None of them had made it to the end of the movie, it was some kid movie that they had put on as a joke, all he knew about it was that it was a sequel and Justin Timberlake was in it, but that was it.

Once he was in the kitchen he put the kettle on and then while he waited he stepped back out of the kitchen and moved towards Callum's room, wanting to check on him. 

It was only midnight, so Jon was expecting to find the kid awake and playing on his phone or something, but to his surprise, _and delight_ , he found him asleep, curled up in a ball. All of the lights were on in the room, Jon knew that his electric bill was going to be pricey, but if Callum needed every light in the house on while he was there, Jon would allow it, trauma isn't much fun. Even then he still was more comfortable in the dark more than half the time, so it balanced out, sorta.

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Jon made his way back to the kitchen to finish making his tea, and then he walked back to the living room and sat back down next to Oliver. After he had done that he picked up the remote to the tv, pausing it and reading the title. Sighing, he picked up his phone and opened his favorite app, twitter. 

* * *

**send me cat photos √**  
 _@thecatguy_  
what is trolls world tour and why did my friends force me to watch it

**Replies**

-

 **send me cat photos √**  
 _@thecatguy_  
follow up question: what is a McElroy? 

  
**Soft Taco** _@burrito_   
**_Replying to @thecatguy_**  
you are best friends with _@whattheghost_ right?  
 **send me cat photos √** _@thecatguy_  
the bestest  
 **Soft Taco** _@burrito_  
and she is a podcaster, correct?  
 **send me cat photos √** _@thecatguy_  
she was the last time i checked, yes

 **Soft Taco** _@burrito_

then how do you not know who the McElroy's are?  
 **send me cat photos√** _@thecatguy_  
i only listen to What The Ghost and when im not doing that my brain just plays wii music 24/7  
 **Soft Taco** _@burrito_  
wow

* * *

  
Angus walked through the semi-lit hallway for a while, trying to stay calm and not freak out. He was eleven years old! He was both the world's and the moon's greatest detective! He could do this!

And he did. After what felt like a lifetime of walking, Angus McDonald fnally reached the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped into a strange room. 

It wasn't too odd, it looked like a living room, it had a couch and a coffee table, and some chairs, and, he wouldn't notice them until latr, but the walls were covered in bookshelves. 

It took him a moment to also notice the people, sometimes he wished he was elf just for the eyesight. There were what appeared to be two human men on the couch, onne was awake but he hadn't seen Angus yet, and the other appeared to be sleeping. On the floor was a human woman if Angus was correct,and he usually was, and beside her was something that also lookd female,but he wasn't sure if human was the correct word. 

He stpped further into the room, ignoring Taako's general advice to sta away from things, and taking something from Magnus' book. 

Angus rushed in. 

* * *

Jon had _saw_ the kid as soon as he opened the door. He didn't look up though, waiting on Michael and Helen first, but they weren't there, and the kid was now walking towards him. And this was the first time Jon looked up at him, taking in how unnaturally short he was, and how he dressed like a fancy schoolboy, and Jon almost laughed, until the kid spoke. 

"Hello, sir! I'm Angus McDonald, and I'm the world's, and the moon's, greatest detective!", American, that was a bit strange, "I apologize for intruding, sir! I just went through a strange hallway and ended up here! What's your name?"

Jon took everything in for a moment before answering, but after a momet he set down his phone and helf out his hand to the boy, "Jonathan Sims, but you can call me Jon"

"It's very nice to meet you, Sir!", Angus shook his hand, "Could you tell me where I am sir?"

"England", Jon told him, dropping his hand Angus frowned, and it seemed like he was thinkig very hard about something. 

"I don't know where that is", his voice was small and he sounded confused. 

"How old are you Angus?"

"I'm eleven sir! And I know that may seem young but I am very mature for my age!", Angus said it in a way that Jon knew that he was used to the occasional condescending remarks. 

"You would have to be if you're the word's, and the moon's, greatest detective", Jon nodded, he certaily wasn't going to look down on the kid, "Would you like some tea, Angus? Are you hungry?" It should only be around seven or eight pm in the U.S., and Jon wasn't sure what time they ate dinner. 

"I would verymuch like some tea, sir! But I am waiting until Taako get's home to eat! He's making a big dinner!", Angus told him, following Jon to the kitchen.

Jon caught the strange name and looked over at the boy, who was now nervously standing in his kitcehn doorway, "Taco?"

"Yes, sir! You may have heard of him! Considering everyone everywhere knows him and his friends! They're legends!", Jon just nodded and made a mug of tea, asking Angus how he took it. 

"Let's go sit and you can remind me of him, deal?", Jon asked handing him the tea. 

Angus took a small sip of it and smiled, "This is very good, sir! And that sounds great!"

And so they did, though Angus did stop to ask him what the tv was and what powered it. ( Jon was beginning to worry about his family's financial stability. )

When they were seated on the couch, Angus looked over at Oliver and back at Jon, "Sir, this may sound rude, but are you a reaper? Am I dead?"

Jon felt his jaw drop a bit, but he shook is head and said, "I'm not a, um, reaper, and you're not dead, I promise"

"Okay, thank you! I was just worried because you have an accent and only Mr. Kravitz has an accent like that, and he's a reaper, though sometimes, when he's with Taako, his accent goes away", Angus told him, "And the man behind you looks an awful lot like Mr. Kravitz, and he has a similar aura of death around him"

Jon, once again, was caught off guard a bit, "Angus, If you tell me all about Taako and Mr. Kravitz, and all of your family, I'll tell you all about myself, and my friend here who reaks of death, agreed?"

He refused to use any of his powers on a child, but Jon was smart enough to know that kids, especially like Angus, just wanted mutual respect most of the time. 

"Agreed!", Angus smiled,and then added, "But sir, can I ask you something first?"

"Go ahead"

"I thought that the death guy was your boyfriend, was I wrong?", You could tell by the tone of his voice that Angus was rarely ever wrong. 

Jon looked over at Oliver for a moent, and then turned back to Angus, smiling "You could say that"

Angus smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> I have reason that the door being able to appear there makes sense but I'll add it next chapter because I am too tired right now


End file.
